Historia Matoranina Rahara
Prolog Metru Nui. Miasto Legend. Różnie je nazywają. My opowiemy o jednym z mieszkańców tego miasta - Matoraninie Raharze. Był on filozofem mieszkającym w Ko-Metru. Inteligentny, roztropny i uważny. Można by mu zadawać pytania choćby najprostsze, a on i tak będzie w nich szukać głębszego sensu. Można o nim powiedzieć - filozof, to jego przeznaczenie. Ale pod tą misterną szatą utkaną z wielkich myśli i głębokiego umysłu kryje się natura wynalazcy, głęboko skrywana, rozwijana po cichu. Rahar potajemnie tworzył w swojej podziemnej pracowni wspaniałe rzeczy: wynalazki, które mogłyby zmienić świat, broń, która mogłaby go zniekształcić i pogrążyć w chaosie. Jednak on trzymał je siebie. Bał się wystawiać je na światło dzienne. Lecz jego talent był obserwowany: zła organizacja Mroczni Łowcy śledziła jego wyczyny na polu wynalazcy. Niedługo mieli złożyć mu propozycję, która zmieni jego dotychczasowe życie... Rahar siedział w Wieży Rozmyślań. Starał się odpowiedzieć na pytania, które filozofowie zadawali sobie od niepamiętnych czasów. Po jakże długim kontemplowaniu pomyślał, że czas udać się do domu. Kiedy jednak już wędrował ulicami miasta, zauważył że cały czas śledzi go zakapturzona grupa osób. Rahar nigdy wcześniej ich nie widział. Ze strachu przed nimi nie oglądał się i co chwilę przyspieszał kroku. W końcu wyczerpany Matoranin przystanął, aby chwilkę odpocząć, kiedy to jedna z takich postaci podeszła do niego i powiedziała: - Choć z nami... Spokojnie, nie musisz się nas bać. - powiedział męski, chłodny głos, widząc, że Matoranin wydaje się być zaniepokojony. - No... Dobrze. - rzekł rzeczywiście zaniepokojony Rahar. Przeszli niewiele, Rahar nie zadawał pytań. Doszli do ciemnej uliczki. Cała grupa ściągnęła kaptury. Były to istoty najróżniejszych gatunków: od Skakdi, z wyspy Zakaz, po inne rasy, których Rahar na oczy nie widział. Jeden z nich, osobnik rasy Vortixx, najwyraźniej przywódca grupy, podszedł do Matoranina i powiedział: - Posłuchaj, mały. Mamy dla ciebie propozycję związaną z twoim potajemnym talentem... - Ja... Ja nie wiem o czym mówicie! - Och, daj spokój, obserwujemy cię od dość dawna żeby widzieć, co potrafisz - powiedział żeński głos w grupie. - Tak, wiemy że masz niezwykły talent. - dodał Vortixx. - No i co w związku z tym? Nic was to nie obchodzi! - odrzekł Rahar, wyraźnie poirytowany. - Mylisz się, mój drogi przyjacielu. Chcemy zaproponować ci układ. - Układ? Jaki układ? - Widzisz, w szeregach naszej skromnej organizacji zaistniał pewien problem. Mianowicie brakuje nam broni! Czy wiesz jaki to dla kłopot dla Mrocznych Łowców? - rzekł Vortixx. - Jesteście Mrocznymi Łowcami? - zapytał Matoranin z lekkim przerażeniem. - Tak. Potrzebujemy rzemieślnika, który potrafi wytwarzać broń dla nas. Oczywiście za sowitą zapłatą. - W Metru Nui są tysiące innych wynalazców! Dlaczego prosicie mnie? - Pomyśl sobie. Tych tysiące ,,innych" działają jawnie, kiedy ty wszystko ukrywasz. Pomyśl, możesz nareszcie wykorzystać swoją zdolność! Możesz nareszcie pokazać, na co cię stać! Rahar zastanowił się. Nareszcie okazja. aby pokazać światu, jaki jest utalentowany. W jego głowie zrodził się dosyć ciekawy plan... - Mówicie więc że jesteście Mrocznymi Łowcami, tak? - Tak. - Hmm... Może się jakoś dogadamy. - Czy to znaczy, że idziesz na naszą umowę? - Niech ci będzie - rzekł Rahar. - Zgoda! - Świetnie! - powiedział Vortixx. - Za tydzień przyjdę odebrać broń. W tym samym miejscu! Oczywiście za wynagrodzeniem! - dodał i podał Matoraninowi tabliczkę z wytycznymi. - Żegnaj... przyjacielu. W głębi duszy Rahara kłębiły się wyrzuty sumienia. Ale... ktoś docenia jego talent, a to jest dużo warte. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli ktoś dużo mu za to zapłaci! Popędził do swojej pracowni i zaczął pracę na nową bronią. Rozdział I Rahar ciężko pracował całą noc. Nie była to jednak praca umysłowa, jaką dotychczas zajmował się jako filozof. Była to trudna i żmudna praca nad zleceniem Mrocznych Łowców. Praca, dla której zaniedbywał dotychczasowe obowiązki. Zapomniał również o przyjaciołach. Wielkie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy jeden z nich zapukał do drzwi jego domu... - Rahar, jesteś tu? - Kto tam?! - zapytał z zaskoczeniem. - To ja, Tallua! Rahar był zaskoczony nagłym przybyciem swego przyjaciela, Ta-Matoranina Talluy. Spodziewał się bardziej zniecierpliwionych Łowców, niż jego. - Mogę wejść? - spytał Tallua. - Eee... możesz, wejdź. Tallua był dość wysoki jak na Matoranina, nosił czerwoną maskę Calix i zawsze uprzejmie zwracał się do każdego, kogo napotkał. Bardzo martwił się o Rahara, którego dawno nie widział. - Czego chcesz, co cie tu sprowadza? - spytał Rahar. - No wiesz, martwiłem się o ciebie, w ogóle nie utrzymujesz kontaktu ze światem. - powiedział Tallua. - Co z tego? Nie mogę trochę po przebywać sam? - Prawie tydzień nie wychodzisz ze swojej pracowni! Na zewnątrz zaczynają się zastanawiać, czy jeszcze żyjesz. - Niech sobie myślą, co chcą. Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. - Jak długo czasu byłem powiernikiem twojej tajemnicy, jak długo cie znałem, nigdy nie byłeś taki zgorzkniały! - Jeśli przyszedłeś tutaj... cdn cdn. -Dlaczego JA mam taki talent, a nie jakiś inny Matoranin - rzekł, czując na sobie okropne gorąco. Niestety, warunki nie były komfortowe, ale ciężka praca opłaciła się. Po tygodniu, w tej samej ciemnej uliczce, Vortixx który zaproponował mu współpracę, przyszedł odebrać broń. -No, to jak tam nasze zamówienie? - spytał. -Oto i one - powiedział Rahar. Były to między innymi miotacze kul, sztylety, piły oraz wielka, złota pika. -To moje największe dzieło - rzekł Matoranin - Lanca Vortixx. -Jest piękna - odpowiedział Mroczny Łowca. -Jest dla ciebie. A teraz dawaj moją należność. Vortixx uśmiechnął się i zapłacił Raharowi. Następni spytał się: -Czy nadal będziesz z nami współpracował? -Oczywiście! Za tydzień w tym samym miejscu i o tej samej porze. -Cudownie! Do zobaczenia! - odrzekł Vortixx. Raharowi powoli zaczynało przewracać w głowie. Pracował z tygodnia na tydzień, tworząc coraz bardziej zabójcze bronie. Stawał się coraz bardziej chciwy i pokrętny. Niedługo to wszystko miało się skończyć.. z wielkim hukiem. Rahar pracował właśnie nad kolejnym narzędziem zagłady. Była to tym razem tajemnicza substancja o nieznanym działaniu. Matoranin właśnie wyjmował ją z pieca. Używał do tego swojego nieudanego wynalazku - Szczypców Cieni. Nie nadawały się do walki, ale do wyjmowania gorących rzeczy tak. Po wyjęciu płynu przelał go do naczynia, aby przetestować wynalazek. Kiedy skończył, Okazało się, że substancja zaczęła delikatnie bulgotać. -Co do... W tym momencie Rahar zemdlał. W jego pracowni nastąpił wybuch. Wszytko zostało porozrzucane - tablice, fiolki statywy... ale samego Matoranina spotkał najokropniejszy wypadek. Kiedy się ocknął... -O, głowa mi pęka, muszę się przemyć... Ja, co, COOOO?! Ta odpowiedź był najodpowiedniejsza. Rahar się zmutował: urósł, stał się silniejszy, paskudniejszy, zniekształciła mu się głowa, a co najgorsze - Szczypce Cieni zrosły się z nim. Próbował je ściągnąć na wszystkie sposoby, bez skutku. Kiedy znów spotka swojego zleceniodawcę, będzie on miał większą niespodziankę niż nową broń... Matoranin w kapturze (żeby nikt nie zauważył jego mutacji) przemykał się do ciemnej uliczki, w której prowadził pokątne interesy. Jak zwykle czekał tam na niego tajemniczy Vortixx. -No, przyjacielu, co tam masz dla mnie dzisiaj masz? -Coś innego niż broń. -Tak? A co to jest? Rahar odsłonił kaptur. Vortixx był wyraźnie zaskoczony. -Eee... a,.. no to... - Mroczny Łowca nie wiedział co powiedzieć. - Chcę się do was przyłączyć! -Co? Ha! Ale wiesz że będziesz musiał porzucić wszystko: dom, przyjaciół... -Nie obchodzi mnie to! - krzyknął poirytowany Rahar - nie mam już nic do stracenia! -W takim razie... zapraszam na Odinę! Rozdział II ,,Były" Matoranin płynął statkiem wiele godzin... o wiele za długo. Ale się nie nudził. Vortixx podszedł do niego i zapytał: -Jak się czujesz? -A jak mam się czuć? Dobrze? Źle? Sam już nie wiem. -No wiesz - ciągnął Vortixx - może trzeba ci pomóc? Rahar zdziwił się. Mroczny Łowca, kryminalista, najemnik troszczy się o niego! Żeby ostudzić atmosferę spytał: -Jak zostałeś Mrocznym Łowcą? Vortixx z ponurą twarzą zaczął ciągnąć opowieść: -Byłem zwykłym robotnikiem. Przez nikogo nie szanowanym, ale pracowitym. Nasza rasa jest zdominowana przez kobiety, a my musimy wykonywać najcięższe i najgorsze prace. Nienawidziłem tego systemu. Myślałem sobie: co ja tu robię?! Postanowiłem że ucieknę. Przyłączyłem się do Mrocznych Łowców... i to cała historia. Rahar był pogrążony w rozmyślaniach - można być poniewieranym albo wybrać wolność, jednak ograniczoną. Od myślenia głowa go rozbolała... -Niezła broń - Vortixx wyrwał go z zamyśleń - a to co? -To - Rahar wskazał na swoje pazury - są Szczypce Cieni, zrosły się ze mną, a to Trójpalczasta Zbroja, pozwala mi latać. -Dasz mały pokaz? -No skoro.. - Rahar wzniósł się w powietrze. Poczuł się wolny. Niestety, to wszystko wkrótce się zmieni. Czuł, jakby sens życia z niego ulatywał i wracał ze zdwojoną siłą... -Przed nami Odina! - krzyknął przewoźnik. -No wracaj na ziemię! Niedługo zacznie się twoje szkolenie. - powiedział Vortixx. To był koniec pewnej epoki. Ale przed Raharem otwierała się zupełnie nowa... Epilog Matoranin... a właściwie ,,były Matoranin" miał się szkolić na bezwzględnego, zabójczego i posłusznego Mrocznego Łowcę. Wielu mogło by wtedy o nim powiedzieć: ,,zdrajca". Ale czy miał jakiś wybór? Stał się kreaturą, której nikt nie chciał. A tam był akceptowany. Jego pierwsza ofiara miała powiedzieć: -Coś ty? Jakiś niewidzialny jesteś? To nierówna walka! -Nie, nie jestem niewidzialny, ale nawet w zaświatach nie dowiesz się kto cię dopadł. Rahar. Matoranin. Mroczny Łowca. A jak się okaże... także przyjaciel. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość MIKIpiraka1390